


Chapter 1: Kisaragi station.

by WonderSilver



Series: Kisaragi station [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Japanese Mythology & Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderSilver/pseuds/WonderSilver
Summary: A girl falls asleep on the train. She wakes up in a station she has never heard of. What is this place?
Series: Kisaragi station [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 1: Kisaragi station.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally chapter 1!!! Im so happy

"so tired.."  
I mutter as I let out a yawn. I check my watch.  
"It's almost midnight… lost track of time in the library… the alarm never works on this old ass watch"  
I continue to walk completely alone in this bleak darkness, with only the moonlight to guide me, to the train station.  
"It's kind of eerie at this time… wish i had some company with me.."  
I shudder as the awful breeze blows on me. I swear I could feel tiny ice crystals hitting my arms, at times.  
"Thank god i wore some leggings under my dress tonight. Didn't expect it would get so cold."

I manage to catch the last train of the night. Doesn't seem to be heated, great. I take my seat. There's a couple of adults on their phones, and a few kids my age, talking to each other.  
"...Noisy"  
As I go to grab my phone, a girl approaches me.  
"Oh hey! Do I know you? Do you go to Kuren college?"  
"I- im.. i uh"  
I stumble over my words. Not many people talk to me, nor do i talk to many people, so i have no idea what to say. Please just say something you idiot, anything! Before I can even let out a single coherent thing.  
"Oh uh you're busy huh. well… see ya"  
She goes back to her friend. Her face was filled with pity… how awkward… cant i just do something right. 

I put my earbuds in, and listen to some music, to drown out my embarrassment. I lean back, and start drifting away, as I let out another yawn.

"AHH!"  
I am jolted awake by the sound of my ringtone. It's an unknown number, strange. I answer it.  
"Hello?... hellooo?"  
Static… I hang up.  
"How creepy.."  
I look around the train, it's completely empty.  
"I must've overslept… so quiet.."  
I'm beginning to get uneasy, I feel an awful feeling in my stomach. I get up, the hellish cold hits me. It's so cold. I stand still for a moment, from the shock of the cold. This awful silence, this awful cold, this awful feeling. I just want to get out of here.

"Kisaragi station."  
That's what I read on the sign outside the train.  
"I've never heard of this pla-"  
I felt an unnatural chill on my neck. So cold, it stood out from the freezing air. It sent an intense shiver down my body. I was terrified. I didn't want to turn around. I knew turning around was a bad idea. i could hardly move, due to the cold,  
but I turned around.

My heart stopped. A pale blue woman. Her cold, dead hand on my neck. Her blue lips smiled at me. Her sunken, black eyes staring at me. I felt nothing but cold. So cold. Was my foggy breath clouding my eyesight? Or was I losing consciousness?

I could see a door, an exit perhaps. But what can i do? Is it worth it to run? Or is this it? Will she even let go? Will I even have the strength to run? My neck began to freeze. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't breathe anymore.

"My luck has always been horrible. Nothing in my small life goes how I wish it would go. This was just another cruel joke of my pitiful life."  
Those would've been my last thoughts, if not for my watch's alarm. It went off, startling the thing in front of me. It let out a raspy, dead scream, and turned to a snowy mist.

This was my chance. I came back to reality, and ran, i ran faster then ever in my life. The skin on my neck cracked and ripped, I've never felt such pain, but I kept running. I won't let life get the last laugh. not anymore. I went out the door, it lead to a hallway with many doors. I ran towards one.  
I couldn't hear its footsteps, but I felt the unnatural cold behind me, it was following me. I had to run faster. Another room, with more doors. I kept running towards dozens of doors. I tried to wipe my tears, but they were frozen solid, impairing my vision. But I had to keep running.  
More doors. More doors. More doors.  
"WHY. WHERE IS THE EXIT OF THIS GODDAMNED PLACE"  
more doors. More doors.  
"PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE"  
I don't know who I am pleading to. I'm scared. I'm desperate. Please let me out. But the only thing i would get to see is.  
More doors.

"No.. nonononNONONO PLEASE, PLEASE, ANYONE, ANYONE, ANYBODY, PLEASE….. help me.."  
My vision was blurry, my eyelashes were frozen. i was tired, i couldn't feel my legs, was it because of exhaustion, or were they numb from the cold? I don't know.  
I fell down. I saw it coming.  
As my vision faded to black. I saw a man in white. I saw him. Who is he? What is he doing? I..dontknow..  
the last thing i saw…  
Was his face..  
Looking at me...


End file.
